My Savior
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Mickie James and Ashley Massaro leave the WWE and head to the TNA. There Mickie finds love but he soon starts to abuse her. Will the appearance of WWE superstars and a surprise be her out or not. story better than sumary. Please Plz Review Review!
1. Chapter 1

My Savior

Disclaimer. I do not own anyone in the story.

Mickie sat on the hotel room bed in the dark, praying that when he did come in he would just pass out and not give her the usual beating she would receive when he came back from a night out at the bar. Yes, the strong, perky and usually vibrant Mickie James was scared and broken by one man. As she sat in the dark waiting hugging her knees close to her chest, she thought back to the events that led her to this time.

_One year ago_

_Mickie James stormed down the hallway of the Staples Center in Las, Angeles, California after her lingerer pillow fight, that was one by Kelly Kelly. Mickie finally got to her destination, the women's locker room. She pushed the door open walked in and slammed it shut and plopped herself down on a bench sighing deeply._

"_Hey Micks, what's wrong," Ashley Massaro, Mickies best friend, asked as she sat next to her gloomy friend laying a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder._

"_This company that's what. I mean I'm so happy to be in this business but I don't think I signed on to be clad in lingerie and skimpy bikinis and being in lame matches and be bumped down so people like Kelly who is just here because she's pretty get title shots when people like you me and a lot of talented women get nothing," Mickie said in a bitter tone._

"_Well at least be happy they used you tonight. I mean they haven't put me in any matches for weeks," Ashley said sighing sadly._

_After a while Mickie and Ashley left the arena and went back to the hotel to get a good night sleep. After a few days, Mickie and Ashley were in Richmond, Virginia at Mickies house. It was Thursday night and they were in the living room flipping through channels when they stopped on Spike TV were TNA Impact was just starting. "Do you want to watch this," Mickie said. "Sure it looks interesting," Ashley said looking at the opening credits of the broadcast._

_After the 1__st__ hour of the show, Mickie and Ashley had got swept up in all the action that was going on and were in awe, but not as much as when the match between Taylor Wilde and Soujnor Bolt was about to happen. The girls were speechless because this wasn't an ordinary match but a ladder match, something both had wanted to participate in but in the WWE the divas weren't able to._

"_I cant believe the girls can be in those types of matches," Ashley asked in awe as the match started._

"_I know and TNA's management lets the girls shine and be as tough as the guys," Mickie said her eyes glued to the set as Taylor Wilde willed the strength to climb the ladder grabbing the contract for the number one contender for the knock outs championship._

"_To bad we can't be in those kind of matches," Ashley said sadly. Suddenly, Mickie perked her head up and smiled brightly at Ashley, making the dirty diva confused. " Mickie what are you thinking. You only get that look when you have an idea."_

"_I say we leave WWE and join TNA. I mean were not getting our opportunity to show off our talents that we have and the best chance of doing that would be to go to TNA. I mean you saw what happens there. Hell if we wanted to we could compete to win titles other than the womens championship. What do say Ash?" Mickie said excitedly. _

"_I say….. HELL YES!" Ashley shouted excitedly. _

_It was finally Monday which meant Monday night Raw and the night Ashley and Mickie would officially leave the WWE. A couple of hours before the show was going to commence, Ashley and Mickie went down to the arena to talk to Vince. They walked down the hallway to his office, Mickie getting nervous at each step they took. They finally stopped in front of a door with a sign that said "Mr. McMahon's office". With a deep breath Mickie knocked on the door and waited until they heard a voice on the other side say come in. Mickie and Ashley opened the door and stepped into the makeshift office of Vince McMahon. Vince looked up from his paperwork and looked surprised to see the 2 girls there. "Mickie Ashley what can I help you with."_

"_Well Mr. McMahon me and Mickie both have thought that are roles in this company is not what we expected."Ashley said_

"_So we have both decided that we want to officially leave the WWE and go to Tna. Please don't be upset. We are both very homered and grateful to have worked for this company but we think we should make this move," Mickie said hoping he wouldn't start yelling at them. But to her surprise he didn't. "I am a little upset but its your decision," Mr. McMahon said solemnly. After they signed the necessary papers, Mr. McMahon said, "The only thing is that tonight during the meeting before the show you have to tell the superstars about this."_

_It was time for the meeting and Mickie and Ashley sat down getting nervous each passing second. 'They'll probably think were traitors.' Mickie was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her voice next to her, "Hey Micks you ok?" Mickie looked over to her right and saw her other best friend and secret crush Randy Orton take a seat next to her. Mickie and Randy had been friends since they both met in OVW. From the moment they met they had became close and after a while Mickie developed feelings for the 3__rd__ generation superstar. "Yea I'm ok just a little nervous," Mickie said. "What about," he asked. But before Mickie could say anything, the meeting started. It was almost the end of the meeting when. "And before I let you guys get ready for the show Mickie James and Ashley Massaro have an announcement of there own." Mickie and Ashley slowly got up and headed to the front. When they got up there, they looked out into the confused faces of there now ex co workers. _

"_Ashley and I haven't been happy in our roles in the WWE so we have asked for our release," and as she finished saying that, gasps were heard all around the room. "Wait so you guys aren't going to wrestle anymore. I thought this was you guys passion." Randy said in a sad voice that broke Mickies heart._

"_No were going to continue wrestling but for Tna." Ashley said not looking at anyone. As soon as those words left her mouth the superstars gloomy faces turned to confusion and anger. Mickie and Ashley started walking to the back were the doors were as shouts of "traitor" and insults were thrown there way. Mickie didn't dare look up at any of them especially Randy. As she walked to the door a single tear ran down her cheek._

_A month later_

_Mickie and Ashley had officially became knockouts and were pretty happy with their jobs. They quikly made friends with tna knockouts Christy, Taylor, Gail and Traci. They were also good friends with a lot of the superstars like A.J Styles, Samoa Joe and was happy to be with Jeff Hardy , who was like a brother to bother Ashley and Mickie._

_The only bad thing was that Mickie hadn't talked to any one in the WWE. She would call Randy all the time but always got his answering machine. After a while she just stopped calling giving up hope that there friendship could be saved._

_Mickie was walking down the hallway of the impact zone towards the womens locker room to meet up with Ashley when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry Mickie said looking up into the brown eyes of a very handsome man. "It's no problem. Your Mickie James right," the man said looking down at her. " Yeah I am and you are…," "I'm Robert Roode. I was out on injury when you joined TNA." Robert said putting his hand out. Mickie put her small hand in his and he brought it up and kissed it making her blush. And this was the start of Mickies living nightmare._

Present Day

Mickie scolded herself for getting involved with him. In the beginning, Robert was perfect. He would always bring her flowers and was the perfect boyfriend. But a month into there relationship, he began to get angrey a lot especially about his losing the world heavyweight title. He would yell at Mickie blaming her for all his problems. Also there was a rumor going around that he was sleeping with Velvet Sky and when she confronted him that's when he hit her. After that day he would beat her for any reason and when he would get drunk he would sometimes rape her. Mickie wanted to leave but she was afraid of what he would do to her and she didn't want to tell Ashley or any of her friends that Robert was doing this because of fear and embarrassment that she let him do this to her. Mickie was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the Hotel room door open and shut with a hard slam which meant he was angrey. Robert came into the room and went over to Mickie quikly backhanding Mickie hard across the cheek making her fall hard to the floor making her cry out in pain.

"Shut the hell up you little bitch," he said with slurred words. He grabbed Mickie harshly by the hair and threw her on the bed an in an instant was on top of her ripping at her clothes. Mickie just closed her eyes tears sliding down her cheeks as images of her and Randy laughing and hanging out ran threw her mind as she said in her head: '_Randy Help.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The next day Mickie woke up and quikly but quietly got up out of bed and with all the strength she could muster went into the bathroom. When Mickie looked into the mirror she just wanted to break down into tears at what she was looking at. Her face had a huge blue purple bruise on her eye and her arms and the rest of her body was just covered in brusies. She turned on the shower and set the temp to were it was just right. She quikly got in and let the warm water run down her aching body. After about 30mins she got out, dried off and did her hair. After she was finished she grabbed a big container of concealer and applied it to all the brusies on her body making it look flawless. She quikly got dressed into an army tank top, a pair of skinny jeans and tennis shoes. She opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Robert fully dressed.

"Were are you going," he said roughly. "I'm going to the arena to meet up with the girls and were just going to hang out until the show later on," Mickie said in a scarred tone. "Ok ill see you later than," he said. Mickie walked to the door and walked out finally free for a while. Mickie drove down to the Impact Zone and walked in saying hi to Abyss and Matt Morgan as she walked in. She walked down to were the ring was and found her friends hanging out. Jeff and Ashley were sitting at the edge of the ring, A.J., Joe and Taylor were leaning against the guard rail and Christy and Traci were sitting on 2 chairs in the front row. She quikly walked up too them and plopped down next to Ashley.

"Hey girl whats up," Ashley said in a happy tone.

"Nothing much," Mickie said. When Mickie said this Ashley noticed a little bit of Mickies bruise on her face. " Hey Micks what happened to your eye," she said pointing to it.

Mickie started to panic a little but finally came up with a lie. "Oh this haha well yesterday I was going to my room and I was texting my sister and I wasn't looking were I was going and a door suddenly opened hitting me causing this," I said pointing to the bruise.

"Are you sure Mickie," A.J. asked in a bit of a worried tone. He hadn't liked the fact that Mickie was dating Robert because he cared for her like a little had heard some rumors about Robert and didn't like them but he didn't want to ruin it for Mickie.

"Yeah its fine," Mickie said. The rest of the time they talked and had a great time until they had to head down to the meeting room. When they got there Mickie met up with Robert, who kissed her on the lips and put a arm around her waist, not in a loving manner but in controlling way. They took there seats and when the rest of the TNA superstars came in, Jeff started the meeting. "Ok you guys I actually have some good news I just got the ratings and we beat out WWE last week," Jeff proudly said as the rest of the superstars cheered. "Of course this hasn't settled well for Vince Mcmahon so him and the WWE superstars are going to be here tonight occupying most of the front row. So tonight lets show them what it means to cross the line," Jeff shouted out . After that the meeting was over and me and Ashley headed to the locker room to get ready.

"I cant believe the wwe is going to be here I mean we haven't seen any one from there for a while," Ashley said as they walked in to the locker room.

"I know I'm so nervous," Mickie exclaimed. Tonight she was going to see all her former friends and especially Randy. For a couple of weeks now Mickie had been thinking of him a lot. She missed everything about him. His famous smirk, his beautiful deep blue eyes, his laugh, his toned body, everything. The way he would always make her laugh when she was upset or how he was a shoulder to cry on and would listen to her. But all that was gone and what had happened to her. She was in an unbreakable abusive relationship and the worst part was that Robert owned her contrct which meant he owned her. And this time she couldn't go running to Randy for help. She was helpless.

It was finally time for the show to start and as said Mr. McMahon and the wwe superstars had occupied the entire floor seats. The superstars that were there were John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, Batista, Kane, Undertaker, Trish Stratus, Lita (they never retired in the story) Melina, Kelly, Michelle McCool, Maryse, Candice, Maria, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibease, Mr kennedy, Big Show, Matt Hardy, Jillian, Beth Pheniox, Cryme Tyme, Triple H, Shawn Micheals, Kofi Kingston, Cm Punk and finally Randy Orton. Mickie looked on the TV screen as it showed the superstars and she got butterflys when she saw Randy.

All the matches that evening were phenomenal and had to have impressed the WWE superstars in attendance. The 6th match that night was finally the knockouts 8 tag match. The first to come out was Gail Kim, then came Christy Hemme. Then Lady Gaga's song Poker face rang through the Impact zone and Ashley came out slapping hands with a few fans. She walked to the side of the ring and looked over the superstars, smiled and jumped into the ring. She climbed on the turnbuckle and did her signature rock on sign before joining her team mates. It was finally Mickies turn and she was very nervous. The lights dimmed little and Seether's Out Of My Way started to play as Mickie made her way down to the ring smiling brightly. She got to the side and looked to the superstars until her eyes fell on Randy. His blue eyes locked onto her brown ones and she gave him a soft smile and went into the ring to join her team. Next their opponents came out. The Beautiful People came out first then raish Saied and the knockouts' champion Awesome Kong. The match went on and Mickies team was doing awesome. Finally Mickie climbed the turnbuckle and did a hurricarana on velvet sky to get the pin. As Mickie, Ashley, Gail's and Christy's hands were raised Mickie looked over to Randy and saw him smiling at her. She slide out of the ring and walked over to Randy and the 2 looked at each other until Mickie turned her head and headed up the entrance ramp.

After the show Vince McMahon and the rest of the superstars walked backstage and towards Jeff Jeratts office. When they got there Jeff invited Vince in and the 2 talked for over an hour. As this was happening Randy couldn't get the image of Mickie out of his head. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face and he suddenly felt guilty about letting there friendship fall apart. It was true that he should have called her but he just felt so hurt and when he did finally she had changed her number. He dove through his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and Mickie when they were in OVW. It was taken when they were goofing off. He had an arm around her shoulder and she had one around his waist. Seeing her smile brought a tear to fall down his face thinking of all the things they had done together. The other reason why he was feeling like this was because he didn't just like Mickie has a best friend but had always had a crush on her since the day he met her in OVW. No he probably would never have her friendship back and that hurt him deeply.

"Hey man you ok," John Cena, one of Randys best friends, said as he and batista walked up to him. Quikly wiping his face he stuffed the picture back in his pocket, looked up and put on a fake smile. "Yeah I'm good," he said. "OK hey do you want to come with me and Dave to look around cause Vince and Jeff are probably going to be in there for a while," John asked Randy. "Sure," Randy said. '_Maybe I'll run into Mickie' _he thought happily as they started to walk off.

_Elsewhere_

Mickie had just finished getting changed into a white tank top and jeans and was walking down the hallway thinking of Randy. When she turned a corner she was suddenly pulled into a room and thrown against a wall with Robert towering over her.

"WHAT WAS THAT OUT THERE," he yelled down to the shaking woman. "Wh-what are you talking about," Mickie said in a scared voice. She suddenly felt a pain hit her face as Robert slapped her hard making her fall to the ground. Mickie tried getting up but Robert kicked her in the ribs making her cry out.

"YOU KNOW DANM WELL. YOU WERE OUT THERE FLIRTING WITH THAT ORTON GUY," he exclaimed.

"No I wasn't," Mickie said crying. "He's just an old friend." Robert grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the couch. "YEAH RIGHT YOU WERE PROBABLY WHORING AROUND WITH HIM. NOW IM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON," as he said this he took off his belt and hit Mickie roughly with it on her back causing her to cry out. As he kept whipping her with it Mickie just prayed that someone would help but her hope was slowly fading away with every welt she got.

_Backstage at Impact _

Randy, Dave and John were walking backstage when Randy heard a scream come from down a hallway. "Hey did you guys here tha-," Randy was soon interrupted by another scream and he immediately recognized it as Mickies voice. Randy, John and Dave quickly rushed down the hallway and to the door were they heard the screaming. Randy tried opening the door but it was locked. He backed up a little and rammed the door a couple of times and when he finally opened the door, what he saw made him angrey and sick to his stomach. He saw a defenseless Mickie crying and begging for help as a guy he remembered being Robert Roode stand over her hitting her on the back hard with a leather belt. Randy immediately ran towards him and tackled him to the ground starting to beat him to a bloody pulp.

When he had beaten him into a bloody mess Randy got up and approached Mickie who was on her stomach. He looked at her back and suddenly felt sick. There were welts all over her back and blood was coming out of a few. He gently put his hand on her shoulder making her struggle a little sitting up backing away. "Mickie its ok its me Randy," Randy said in a gentle voice. When Mickie recognized his voice she look up at him. "Randy," Mickie said in a quiet voice. When she saw his worried eyes she hugged on to him tightly crying heavily into his chest. "Shhhh its ok no ones going to hurt you I'm here now everythings ok," Randy said trying to calm down the shaking woman. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Can you walk," Randy said. Mickie shook her head no. "Ok." Randy took off his shirt and gently put it over Mickies ripped one. "I'm going to take you to the trainers ok," he said as Mickie shook her head yes. Randy carefully picked Mickie up bridal style and he walked out of the room he turned and looked at Dave and John and said, "Watch that son of a bitch while I get her help," Randy said venomously looking at the unconscious man. "No problem," Dave said.

As Randy carried Mickie to the trainers room all he could think about was how someone could do this and what he was going to do to Robert.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Randy quikly carried Mickie to the trainer's room. When he finally got there he gently laid her on a bed and sat in a chair next to her. After a few minutes a trainer, Chris came in. "Oh my god what happened," Chris asked as he rushed over to help Mickie. Randy looked at Mickie and she shook her head yes. "Me and 2 of my friends were walking around and we heard a scream when went to check it out this guy Robert Roode was standing over her beating her with a belt," as Randy said this, Chris's eyes got wide and his mouth fell open. He looked at Mickie who was sitting up crying a little. "Your boyfriend did this to you," he said not believing what he had just heard. When Randy heard the word boyfriend it broke his heart. This bastard should have been proud and joyous to have a girl that was beautiful inside and out and love her unconditionally and not beat her like she was some kind of animal.

Chris looked at Mickies back and concluded that she would need a few stitches which meant she would be out of action for at least 2 weeks. He took out what he need and started to sew up her wounds as he did this Randy gently took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze and smiled warmly at her causing her to smile a little. After a little while Chris was finished stitching her up and he gave Randy and Mickie time alone. There was an awkward silence between the 2 when Mickie finally broke it. "Why do you care," She said silently. "What do you mean," Randy said a little confused. Mickie looked up and looked at him. "Why did you help me. I mean I thought you hated me. I thought all the times I called you and got your answering machine and you never called back." Mickie said as a few tears fell down her face. Randy sat down in front of her and tilted her head up to meet his sad eyes. "I am so sorry Mickie. I'll admit I was mad in the beginning but I thought that are friendship was more important and when I finally decided to call you u had changed your number. After that I felt so bad. I would think about you all the time. The way you laughed, your smile, your eyes everything." Randy finish saying as a tear fell from his blue eyes. Mickie felt heartbroken. If she wouldn't have changed her number their friendship would have never fallen apart. Randy then smiled at Mickie. "The good thing is that now that were together we can be friends again." "Really," Mickie said smiling brightly. "Of course," he said. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead making her blush.

"Mickie I need to ask you something. What happened between you and that Robert guy," Randy asked getting serious. Mickie tried to say something but all she could do was burst into tears. Randy hugged Mickie carful not to hurt her. "Hey its ok shhhh we don't have to talk about it right now. Will talk when you're ready ok." As Mikcie gave him a smile the door burst open and Ashley, Jeff, Christy, Traci, Taylor, Joe and A.J. rushed in and over to Mickie and Randy who pulled apart.

"Oh My god Micks are you ok," Ashley asked her friend. "Yeah we heard what Robert did to you," Taylor said sitting down next to her. Mickie looked at everyone with wide eyes. "You guys know about it." "Yeah most of the locker room does," Traci said in a soft voice. Mickie put her head down. "Great how will everyone think of me."

"No ones going to think anything less of you Mickz. The only difference is that most of the locker room wants to beat the living hell out of Robert," Christy said to the gloomy brunette. "Including us," Jeff, Joe and A.J. said in an angry tone. "Really," Mickie asked her friends. "Yeah," they said all together.

Mickie, Randy and the rest of the group left the trainers room and headed down the hallway and towards catering were all of the TNA superstars and the WWE superstars were all talking. As they walked in, Jay Lethal rushed up too them. "Hey did you guys here," he said in an umbelivable voice. "No whats going on Jay," Joe asked.

"TNA is merging with WWE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT!" Christy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah that's why Vince and Jeff were talking for a long time. When they finished they came out and told all of us, "Rey Mysterio said as everyone else nodded their heads. Mickie mind was on over drive at what she just heard. _"I can't believe it. I'm still going to be in TNA but I'll also be in WWE with Randy. OH MY GOD!"_Mickie thought happily.

"Ok all TNA and WWE superstars please go down to the ring and take a seat so me and Mr. Jerett can explain what's going on," Vince said. As instructed all of the superstars went to the ring and took seats in the stands that were now empty. When Jeff and Vince stood in the ring, Kurt Angle shouted out, "I thought you said we would never sell out to the WWE."

"We aren't. TNA will still be the same. Will still have our pay per views and championships and still keep the X-division but the only difference is that TNA talent can compete on Raw, Smackdown, ECW and compete for championship." Jeff finished saying. After he said this some of the the superstars from both sides thought it would be pretty cool to have new competition. "I mean look on the bright side, you guys have been complaining to me forever to get more competition and here it is. So how do you guys feel about this now," Jeff asked the rest of the TNA superstars. "I think it sounds pretty cool." Joe said with everyone (including the WWE superstars).

"That's good. Now you guys can leave and this Sunday at the Judgement Day pay per view we will tall the WWE and TNA universe of whats going on." After he said that everyone got up and started to leave. Randy, Mickie sand the rest of the guys got their stuff and left. Ashley, Jeff, Christy and Joe were riding to the hotel in Jeffs car, A.J. , Taylor and Traci went in Taylors car and Randy and Mickie rode together in Randys car. Randy and Mickie were were talking and laughing about old times. When they got to the hotel they were walking inside when a harsh reality hit Mickie like a Mack truck. Robert still owned her contract. As she thought of this the color left her face. Randy noticed this and when they got in the elevator he asked, "Micks whats wrong," he asked looking down at the brunette diva.

"He still owns it," she said in a quiet voice. "Who? What does he still own?" Randy asked a little confused and worried. "Robert still owns my contract," Mickie said as she leaned against the wall and slide down it crying into her knees. Randy got down and hugged Mickie gently picking her up to a standing postion. He wiped her tears away. "You mean he did," Randy said giving her a smile. Mickie looked at him a little confused what do you mean." Next Monday I'm going to ask for a match with your contract on the line and if I win I win your contract," Randy said smiling down at her. After he said this Mickie smiled brightly hugging him tightly. "Thank you soooo much Randy, You're the best friend anyone could have."

When she pulled apart she said, "Hey Randy do you think I could room with you tonight," she asked giving him a puppy dog face as they exited the elevator. Randy pretended to think a little and then smiled, "Of course." "Great I just need to grab my things and will head to your room," Mickie said as they walked to her room. They got there and grabbed her stuff and headed to Randys room. When they got there Mickie went into the bathroom and changed. She slipped on a blue tank top with a pair of blue shorts and put her hair in a loose ponytail. She left the bathroom and walked out to were Randy was sitting.

When she walked in she stopped suddenly looking at Randy he was sitting on the couch in a pair of track pants with no shirt on. Mickies eyes drifted over his perfectly sculpted body and up to his face were she looked at his soft lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips. _'Mickie, stop it he's your best friend stop thinking about him that way.'_ Mickie slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Randy. When she sat down next to him Randy looked over at her and gulped a little looking at her body and then up to her full lips. Ever since he had started to have feelings for her, he had wanted to kiss her, hold her, touch her.._'Snap out of it Randy she's your best friend that's all.'_

After a while of talking they started to get tired. They got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom. "You can have this bed," Randy said pointing to one of the double beds. Mickie climbed into the bed and Randy got in the other. "Goodnight Randy," Mickie said giving Randy a sleepy smile. Randy smiled back. "Night Micks." He turned off the lamp and the 2 went to sleep.

At about 2:00 a.m. Mickie started having a nightmare.

_The nightmare_

_Mickie was walking with Randy on a sunny beach holding his hand. Randy stopped and turned to Mickie and was about to kiss her. Mickie closed her eyes and leant in and when she opened her eyes, the sunny beach was gone and she was in a dark room. And the Randy that was about to kiss her lips was replaced by an evil smiled Robert Roode. She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He pushed her onto a bed and got on top of her pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth as his hands roamed over her body. As his hand went up her thighs he started to kiss her neck, she started to yell, "RANDY PLEASE HELP ME," she cried out. But her screaming fell on deaf ears and Randy never came to help her as Robert raped her again._

Randy woke up with a start as he heard screaming he looked over to Mickies bed and saw her thrashing around tears streaming down her face. He got up out of bed and rushed to her side. He started to shake her to wake up but she just hit at him. "Mickie hun wake up your just having a nightmare wake up," Randy said trying desperately to wake her up. Mickie woke up sitting straight up breathing hard and crying as soon as she saw Randy she latched on to him crying hard into his chest. He rubbed her back trying to calm the frightened girl down. "Shhhh its ok Mickie it was just a nightmare," he said gently.

"He-he had me and he-he ra- raped me again. I called out for you, I screamed for you but you never came. You never came," Mickie said crying harder. Randy pulled back a little still holding her looking down at her. "He he raped you." Mickie shook her head yes as new tears burst through. Randy quickly held her to him as tears started to come to his eyes. When he had his match with Robert on Monday he was going to beat him to death.

After a while Mickie calmed down and was about to fall asleep. Randy got up from the bed and was about to go to his when he felt a hand softly grab his wrist. He looked down and saw Mickie holding his wrist. "Could you stay with me tonite," she asked in a quiet voice. Randy smiled down at her and got under the covers putting his arm around Mickies waist. When he did this Mickie snuggled into his warm embrace and both fell asleep, each with soft smiles on there faces.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Mickie woke up with the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. She stretched her arms up, wincing a little as a little pain ran up her back from the stitches. That's when she remembered everything from yesterday. Robert beating her, Randy saving her, their friendship that rekindled, the nightmare and Randy comforting her. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about how she felt in Randy's arms; she felt safe, secured, loved 3 things she hadn't felt in a long time. She got up out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. When she got in she turned on the shower and as she waited for the water to warm up, she noticed a note on the mirror. When she took it off she smiled again seeing it was from Randy.

_Dear Mickz, _

_Sorry I left early before you got up. I just ran out to get a few things. I'll be back before you know it._

_Love, Randy._

Mickei put the note down and got into the shower when it got warm. After about an hour, Mickie got out wrapping a soft white towel around her body drying off. After getting changed into a green tank top and jean capris, she dried her hair, curling it into big curls. After she applied a little bit of mascara, pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss, she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. After putting on a pair of sandals, Mickie caught a whiff of something delicious. As she walked into the living room, her eyes widened with joy as she saw a stack of blueberry pancakes (her favorite) on the table. Also on the table were three roses, one white, one red, and one pink in a little vase. She smiled brightly and took a seat taking a bite out of the pancakes. She closed her eyes as she knew who made these, I mean this was only one person's recipe.

"So I see you like the pancakes," someone said chuckling from the kitchen. Mickie turned to the voice and smiled. "Of course. This is the one thing I missed about spending time with you." Mickie said chuckling. Randy looked at her and started to pout. "I thought you liked hanging out with me because of my personality." "Well that too," Mickie said laughing taking another bite of her pancakes. Randy walked over to the brunette and took a seat by her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for making this for me you always know how to cheer me up," Mickie said in a grateful voice. "Well I know that this would cheer you up because when Kenny dumped you I made theses and you cheered right up." Randy said smiling down at her. Mickie gave him a hug and quickly finished her pancakes. As Randy took the plate to the kitchen, Mickie cell rang and she answered it. "Hello" _Hey Micks what's up'" _Hey Ash whats up" "_Oh nothing much. I just wanted to see if you'd like to do a little shopping today" "_Who's going" _"Me, Jeff, Christy, A.J., Taylor, Joe and a few other people" _ "Ok sounds fun I'll ask if Randy wants to go" _"K meet you in the lobby in a few minutes" "_Bye" _"Bye". _Mickie hung up her cell phone and Randy came back into the living room. "Who was that?" Randy said sitting back down next to Mickie. "Oh it was just Ashley asking if we want to go shopping with her and a few people." "Sounds cool to me." Randy said getting up. Mickie also got up, grabbed her purse and jacket and the two headed down to the lobby.

When they got out of the elevator, Mickie saw Ashley and the rest of the people and a few surprise guest. When Randy and Mickie walked closer to them, a chourse of "MICKIE" was heard. In a matter of seconds, Mickie was consumed into a huge group hug by Trish Stratus, Lita, and Melina. Mickie hugged them back just as excited. She hadn't seen her 3 friends in over a year.

When they pulled back, Lita said, "Mickie we missed you so much." "Yeah it hasn't been the same without you and Ashley," Melina said smiling brightly. "You guys mean it I thought you were mad at us," Mickie said looking at them. Were not mad at you. We missed you guys to much to be mad," Trish said.

Mickie looked over and saw John Cena, Melina's boyfriend, Dave Batista, Lita's boyfriend and Chris Jericho, Trish's boyfriend. She said hi to all 3 of them giving them hugs. Back when she was in the WWE these 3 had been like her older brothers. The group left the hotel and headed to the mall. When they got there Mickie, Ashley, Trish, Taylor, Christy, Lita and Melina all linked arms and walked in with the guys lagging behind them groaning at what they had gotten themselves into.

After about 4 hours of shopping the girls were walking to the food court with the guys behind them, carrying a lot of large shopping bags. When they found a table the guys sat down with grateful sighs. "Oh come on I thought you guys were tough strong men," Taylor said taking a seat next to Joe. "Yeah but shopping with you girls makes what we do look like a cake walk" Chris said wrapping an m around Trish's shoulder. A few of the guys nodded, to tired to say anything. "I mean really do you guys need all these clothes, shoes and accessories," Randy said sitting next to Mickie. "Uh-Duh," all the girls said in unison.

After they finished eating, they all left the mall and headed back to the hotel. When they got there Mickie and Randy said bye to everyone and headed up too Randy's room with Mickies 10 shopping bags. They got to the hotel room and Mickie but way all of her bags. When she walked back into the living room, she saw Randy sitting on the couch exhausted. She walked over and sat dwon next to him. "So did you enjoy the day," she said smiling brightly. "Oh yeah it was heaven on earth," Randy rplied in a playful, sarcastic manner. "Yeah it was," Mickie said starting to laugh. Randy looked at her and smiked at her. Mickie stopped laughing and Mickie got up slowly backing away from Randy. "Randy no." "No what," Randy said getting up walking slowly over to Mickie his smirk never leaving his face. "You know what," Mickie said running towards the bedroom. Randy quickly caught up with her and started tickling her on the bed. "Randy…… stop…..stop" Mickie sid between laughing. "What do you say," Randy said continuing to tickle her. " I……give…..i…give!" Randy stopped tickling her and noticed that he was on top of her. When Mickie got her breathing back to normal Mickie also noticed. She looked up into his blue eyes as he looked into her brown. He leaned down a little bit and Mickie leaned in a little then……


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: Randy leaned down a little and Mickie leaned up a little than…._

Present

…Mickies cell started to ring. Randy quickly got off Mickie who rushed back into the living room to grab her phone. As Mickie was in the living room, Randy was thinking, _'If her phone didn't ring would we have kissed.' _ Those thoughts were running through his mind as Mickie walked back into the room.

"Ummmm who was that ," Randy asked a little awkwardly. "Ohhh that was Ashley. She wanted to know if I had one of her shopping bags," Mickie said equally as awkwardly as Randy. "Wow with the millions of shopping bags she had today it's a miracle she could miss one of them," Randy said chuckling a little, trying to lighten the mood, which it did. Mickie stated laughing too. "Yeah I know," Mickie said still laughing a little.

After a while, the awkwardness vanished and Mickie and Randy spent the day just hanging around watching movies. But in the back of both of thir minds they were thinking about the little incident. When they both limbed into their beds, they went to bed with the thought, '_Were we going to kiss.'_

_Sunday Judgment Day_

Today was the day that the WWE and TNA universe would find out about the merge between TNA and WWE. Backstage was very hectic. Crew members were running all around trying to get everything up and together. Superstars and Divas were rushing around getting ready for their matches. All the chaos was very joyous and comforting to Mickie. She missed all of this hectic ness of the WWE. As all this was happening the TNA superstars were just waiting around till about the end of the ayper view when they were needed. Mickie and Randy had arrived at the arena and Randy had to leave to get ready. The rest of the night Mickie spent with all of her friends and to stay away from Robert she stayed in John's locker room.

It was almost the end of the pay per view when Mr. McMahon came to the ring. "Now right now I would like for all of the WWE superstars to come down to the ring. I have a very important and huge announcement for all of the superstars and all of you fans." To Be Loved blared out through the arena and all of the WWE superstars and Divas came down and got into the ring and the rest stood around the ring. "Now your probably wondering why I asked you all out here. Well let me introduce you first to an old friend," and as he said this Jeff Jerrets them song came on and he came out caring his guitar. When the crowed saw this they were stunned and didn't know what was going to happen. Jeff climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic. "Thank you Vince. You see when the WWE came and paid a little visit to the Impact zone me and Vince had a little chat and came up with a great idea." "The WWE and Tna is merging together," Vince bellowed into the microphone to a stunned audience. After a few minutes the crowd erupted into wild cheers. AS this was going on Cross The Line blared out of the speakers and all of the TNA roster came out.

Mickie came out with Ashley, Christy, Taylor, Jeff, A.J., and Joe. She was smiling brightly and when she saw Randy gave him a warm smile, which he returned. Mickie felt someone's eyes boring into her head and when she turned around she saw the cold eyes of Robert looking dead at her. She shook a little from the coldness of his eyes. She quickly looked away.

After the pay per view was over Mickie grabbed her bag and was about to leave the womens locker room. "Hey Mickie do you think you should leave by you self. I mean with the whole Robert thing," Ashley said in a worried tone. Mickie gave the blonde a reassuring smile and said, "I'll be fine Ash. I'm meeting Randy outside so ill be ok." After she said bye to her friends she headed out of the arena. When arrived outside she noticed Randy wasn't there. She decided to wait. After a few minutes Mickie felt a hand cover her eyes and she smiled thinking it was Randy. But suddenly her heart stopped and her blood ran cold as she heard the chilling words, "Guess who."


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time: Mickie felt a hand cover her eyes and she smiled thinking it was Randy. But her heart stopped and her blood ran cold as she heard the chilling words say, "Guess who."_

Mickie quickly turned around and her eyes bugged out. "R-Robert w-what are you doing here," she said backing up trying to keep as much distance between them. Robert smiled over to her walking slowly towards her. "I just wanted to say hi. I mean doesn't a boyfriend have the right to say hi to his girlfriend." "Robertyour not my boyfriend anymore were through," Mickie said still backing away. As soon as those words left Mickie's lips she regretted them. Soon Roberts smile was replaced with a cold glare. Mickie backed up more until she found herself backed in a corner with Robert in front of her. He slammed his hand to her side trapping her in the corner. She started to shake with fear as Robert laughed. He grabbed her face roughly making her look at him his face an inch from hers. "You see Mickie this relationship isn't over until I say it is. And besides I still own your contract baby," and as he said this he crashed his lips roughly with hers biting hard on her lip causing her to whimper in pain. He grabbed at her top and with his strength ripped it to shreds. Mickie tried with all her strength to push him off but he was to strong. He then started to roam her exposed flesh roughly making her cry harder than she already was. As his other hand reached for the buttons on her jeans her mind kept saying, '_My nightmares coming true. Where are you Randy.'_

But as Roberts hand went under her jeans she heard a voice scream, "You son of a bitch." Mickie soon felt Robert being pulled off of her. Mickie slid down the wall crying into her knees. She felt a few people kneel in front. One of the people put their hand on her shoulder, she flinched away. "Mickie calm down its just us," she heard a female voice say and when she looked up she saw the faces of Trish, Lita, Melina, Ashley, Taylor and Christy she cried and hugged her friends who all hugged her tightly trying to comfort the brunette. After a minute the girls pulled Mickie up and Christy quickly took her jacket off putting it on Mickies shoulders to cover her up.

After a few more minutes had passed Mickie and the girl saw Randy, John, Dave, Chris, Jeff, Joe and A.j. come up to them all with pissed off expressions on their faces. Randy saw Mickie and rushed up to her quickly consuming her into a comforting hug as she cried into his chest.

"That asshole Robert got away," Joe said as he punched the wall making everyone jump. "How did he get away," Taylor said trying to get Joe to calm down. "He had help. As we were chasing after him we got jumped by James Storm, Matt Morgan, Sheik Abduel Bashier, Mike Knox and The Miz." John replied wiping blood from his lip.

Randy pulled away and looked down at Mickie. "You ok." "Yeah it's a good thing you guys came when you did. I f you hadn't he would have….." Mickie bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. Randy huuged her again rubbing her back softly. After a minute Mickie stopped crying. "Hey Micks I have an idea . Why don't we have a little girls night in tonight. Will have a little slumber party with all of the girls in my room, just like old times," Trish said to Mickie. Mickie slowly smiled. "That sounds like a great idea Trish," Mickie said. "YAAA," the girls screamed giving Mickie a group hug.

Everyone arrived at the hotel and Mickie said she'd meet the girls in Trish's room. Her and Randy headed to their room. When they got their, Mickie quickly put on a pair of red sweats, a green tank top and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her duffel bag and threw clothes, a few cds, dvds, her small makeup bag and a few other things.

As she was getting things ready Randy couldn't help but look at her. Even when she wasn't trying she looked beautiful. Without makeup she looked natural, innocent, beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a hand wave in front of his face a blinked and looked down to find Mickie with a smile on her face. "You ok Randy. You kind of spaced out," Mickie asked. Randy smiled down at her. "I'm ok just thinking." He grabbed Mickies bag and they headed out of the hotel and headed to Randys car and drove to Trishs house.

They got to her house and Mickie knocked on the door. Soon the door opened and Trish greeted Mickie with a big hug. "Don't worry Randy Mickie will be ok," she said looking at Randy. "I know but if theres any trouble, please call me and the guys and will be down here k." " Don't worry. John already gave me that speech earlier," Trish said laughing a little. Randy gave Mickie a hug. "Have fun k." "Thanks Randy bye," Mickie said walking into Trish's room closing the door.

Randy headed back to the hotel and sat on his bed he grabbed the same picture of him and Mickie and ran his finger over the picture, saying the words, "I love you Mickie. And I promise to keep you safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Trish's room

Mickie and Trish walked into the living room that was packed with divas and knockouts. The people that were there were Melina, Christy, Traci, Lita, Taylor, Victoria, Maria, Ashley, Gail, and Candice. When they saw Mickie they all got up and gave her a huge hug. "Ummm guys having trouble breathing here," Mickie said trying to breath. They girls pulled away and everyone sat around in the living room. "Now we are only missing 2 more people and then this party will be complete," Victoria said lying down on the plush carpet. "Ohhh you'll see," Trish said smiling brightly. As soon as she said someone knocked on the door. Trish went to answer it. When Trish came back with the 2 mystery people Mickie jumped up quickly and rushed over enveloping them in a hug which they returned. "Oh my god Mickie we've missed you so much," Stacy Keibler said hugging her friend tightly. "I know we missed hanging out with you," Torrie Wilson added happily. Mickie pulled away from her 2 friends. "What are you guys doing here I thought you retired." "Well we did but after a while we both missed being in the ring and of course hanging out with all of you," Torrie replied.

After everyone said their hellos everyone got comfortable in the living room. "Hey Tor how are things with you and Billy," Mickie asked sitting cross legged on the cocuch. "Were doing really good. Hesa great husband and im lucky to have him," Torrie said day dreaming. All of the girls awwwwed. "So Stacy what about you and Andrew," Candice asked as everyone turned their attention to the long legged diva. "Well me and Andrew are doing awesome in fact," but instead of saying it Stacy held out her left hand which held a beautiful diamond ring. All of the girls gasped at the smiling blonde. "Oh my god he proposed," Mickie asked smiling excitedly as Stacy shook her head yes. All of the girls gave her a hug and congratulated her.

Later on all the girls were in their pajamas and had decided to watch a movie. "Hey how about we watch See No Evil," Victoria suggested as she pulled the movie out of her bag. "Why do you want to watch that. Does it have anything to do with the 7 foot 300 pound star of the movie," maria said smirking at a blushing Victoria. "No," Victoria muttered still blushing. "Oh come on Victoria just admit it. You have a thing for the big red machine," Lita said smiling brightly. "Ok ok I do but I cant help it. He's so hot and sexy," Victoria said bitting her bottom lip. "Ok before Victoria has a heat stroke from thinking about him lets watch the movie," Mickie said s Victoria put the dvd in and took a seat.

At the end of the movie all of the girls were huddled together with their faces in their hands, their eyes closed and their faces in the pillows. Candice got up off the couch and took the dvd out. She turned to the girls and said, "Well that's going to give me nightmares." All of the girls agreed except for Victoria. "I know you like him and all but Kane makes a convincing psychopath," Traci said sitting down next to torrie who was still pale from watching the movie. "Yeah but a hot psychopath," Victoria said smirking causing the girls to giggle. "So what do you guys want to do now," Taylor said sitting down on the floor. "How about we talk about guys," Gail asked grinning. All of the girls said yeas.

"Ok Gail who do you like," Trish asked sitting down on a chair. "That's easy Captain Charisma Christian. He is so hot." Gail said smiling. "Ok Ashley who do you like,"Lita asked the dirty diva. "I knda of have a thing for Jeff hardy," she replied blushing red. "I don't know about you guys but Jeffs older brother Matt is so hot and he's so sweet," Maria said giggling. "What about you Traci who do you like," Mickie asked. "Well I kind of like Rey Mysterio. I mean he's sweet, is a gentleman, and is so hot with or without the mask on," Traci replied. "He is cute but Joe is so…. I mean he's hot, mysterious and sexy as hell," Taylor drawled out thinking about him. "Yeah but he doesn't compare to A.J. He has the most gorgeous accent. Whenever he talks I literally melt," Christy said smiling brightly. "Ok Candice what about you," Taylor asked the go daddy diva. "I actually like Mr. Kennedy…. Kennedy," she replied lughing a little. "Ok Mickie it's your turn now who do you like," Melina asked as all eyes were on her. She started to blush and look away replying "nobody." "Oh come on Micks were your friends anything you say wont leave this room that's a promise," Stacy replied as everyone agreed. Mickie looked at her friends and she decided it was time to tell the truth. "Ok the person I like is my best friend Randy Orton," she replied. It was silent for a few moments until all of the divas shouted in excitement, "WE KNEW IT!!!" "Is it that obvious," Mickie asked. " Well it kind of is. I mean we ccan tell he likes you because of what hes done for you and how close you two are," Torrie said to the brunette. "Yeah Randy likes me but only as a friend," Mickie replied as she put her head down depressed.

As the girls were trying to cheer her up Trish's phone rang and she got up to answer it in her room. As the girls were talking they heard Trish scream. They ran to her room and saw her there eyes wide. "Trish what happened," Mickie replied as they got closer to her. "I I answered the phone and a person on the other side said in a low voice "7 days, 7 days" and hung up," Trish replied. "Trish stop playing around that's not funny," Maria replied as the rest of the girls agreed.

"You guys im not joking. Im ser-," before Trish could finish her sentence the phone rang again causing everyone to jump. Trish picked it up slowly answering it but putting it on speaker phone. " H-hello," she replied in a shaky voice as the girls crowded around her. "7 days , 7 days, 7 days," the caller hung up and the girls looked around with freaked out expressions on their faces . "Okay you guys lets not jump to conclusion," Traci said locking the bedroom door, "Its probably just a prank call. The guys are probably doing this just to scare us," Mickie said as she tried calming Trish down. But as the girls started to calm down a little the lights went out making them all scream. "Ok clam down there must have just been a power outage in the neighborhood. Yeah that explains it," Christy replied holding on to Melinas arm. "Ummm I hate to dismiss your theory Christy b but look out side," Taylor replied looking out the window.

The girls made their way to the window and their faces went pale when they saw that all of the houses in the neighborhood had light illuminating from the houses, except for Trish's. Suddenly the girls heard a noise down stairs and the door opening. The girls started to freak out a little until Mickie said as quietly as possible, "Ok we need to get help. Grab anything that could be used as a weapon." The girls grabbed some items and Trish slowly opened the door. They crept down the hallway and towards the stairs. When they looked over the railing they saw shadows moving around. They made their way down the stairs and into the spare bedroom were the closed the door. When they got in there Taylors phone vibrated and she answered in a quiet shaky voice, "Hello." "AHHHHHHHHHHH," the girl screamed when they saw flashlights turn on illuminating faces. As the girls continued to scream they started to hear the faces laugh. The girls were confused at this point until the lights suddenly turned on and they saw the laughing faces of John Cena, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Joe, A.J. Styles, Randy Orton, Mr. Kennedy and Rey Mysterio.

"You guys what the hell," Victoria shouted as the girls calmed down . "You guys almost gave us a dam heart attack," Stacy said clutching her chest.

After the guys stopped laughing, John said, "Well we decided that we would give this party a little scare. And it worked," John said slapping hands with the guys. They walked out of the spare bedroom. "But wait what about the lights. How did you shut them off," Mickie said. As she said this Christian and Knae walked in smirking. "Well ladies that would be our job. We just went to the power box outside and shut the power off that easy," Kane said as the two joined the guys. The girls looked at each other and then at the guys who all got an uneasy feeling. " Ummmm guys I think we should go," Kennedy as all the guys inched back. "Your probably right," Randy said as the girls stared at them. "Get them," Trish said as the girls chased after the guys, hitting them with the pillows they had brought with them as weapons.

After a while everyone calmed down and the girls forgave the guys. The guys decided to saty with the girls who were very happy about the idea in the end everyone had fallen asleep. Mickie had forgotten about her ordeal at the arena as she snuggled into the legend killers arms, her best friend, her crush, Randy Orton.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Mickie woke up to the snoring of her friend Lita. She laughed softly and turned around to face a still sleeping Randy. Mickie stayed like this for a few minutes just watching jim sleep and how peaceful he looked. She quietly removed herself from his warm embrac to feel the coldness of the room hit her. She looked around the living room seeing everyone still sleeping.

Trish and Chris were snuggled up together on the couch, John and Melina were laying down on a blanket on the plush carpet, Lita and Dave were in the guest bedroom, Ken was sleeping against the couch with Candice in his arms, Kane and Victoria had slept on the other couch his arm draped around her waist, Joe and Taylor had taken the other guest bedroom, Traci was sleeping on Rey's chest, Torrie was sleeping on an air mattress and Stacy was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to her, Christian had Gail in his arms while sleeping on the other couch, A.J. and Christy were on the floor sleeping next to each other holding hands, and Maria and Matt were sleeping on the plush chair with Maria against his chest.

Mickie smiled softly seeing all of her friends look so happy. Mickie walked to her bag and grabbed her jacket and made her way upstairs and towards the balcony. She opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. She rested her arms against the railing. She closed her eyes as the warm breezy air hit her face blowing her hair gently behind her back. She looked out towards the sky. Since it was still early, the sky was still a pinkish, purple, blue color as the sun peeked out over the mountains.

After a couple of minutes Mickie heard the balcony door open and when she turned around a smile quickly graced her lips as she saw Randy walk towards her. He stood next to her and looked out towards the horizon and the two were in a comfortable silence as they both gazed at the rising sun.

"Beautiful isn't it," Mickie said as she kept her gaze towards the sky. "Yeah it is. But not as much as you," Randy said looking down at Mickie. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "You're so sweet," Mickie said blushing a little.

Randy looked down for a few minutes. _'Ok Randy its time you finally tell her. You cant keep this a secret any longer,'_ Randy though to himself nervously. Mickie picked up on his nervousness. "Hey Randy are you ok," she said looking up at him. Randy looked down at her. "Mickie I need to tell you something." "Of course Randy you can tell me anything," Mickie said to her best friend. "Well we've benn best friends for years now. You are one of the kindest, sweetest and beautiful women I have ever had the honor to know. Mickie I've always liked you more than just a friend. Since the first day I met you I've liked you. The first year you were done from the WWE I was always depressed because I thought I lost you forever and that I would never get to tell you how I truly felt. What im trying to say is Mickie James I love you."

After he uttered those words tears of happiness came to her eyes. She couldn't believe she ws hearing this. She prayed that this wasn't a dream. After a few moments of silence Mickie said, "Randy you don't know how long I've wished for you to say those words. I've always liked you too ever since the first day I met you and when we became friends. When I was in my relationship with Robert the only thing that kept me going was the thought of you. What im trying to say is Randy Orton I love you too." Randy smiled down at the brunette and leaned in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that they both had longed for. Mickie and Randy had finally confessed their feelings and the both couldn't be more happier as they kissed as the beautiful sun rose over the horizon.


End file.
